Memories in Caramel Macchiato
by DarkLuce
Summary: "Senin, selasa, setiap hari... Musim semi, Musim panas, Musim gugur dan Musim dingin... Semua berubah," . . " Tapi bagiku, tak ada yang berubah. Aku tetap kesini setiap hari. Tetap duduk di seat yang sama setiap harinya. Aku juga... tetap menunggumu setiap detiknya.." . . Cover pic is not mine- Best regards for the artist.


_Warn_!

This fic contains BL, and Chara!death and OOC.

RussiaxAmerica.  
Tergantung delusi si pembaca yang menjadikan Russia atau America seme nya-

_If you still want to continue, please enjoy_~!

* * *

'_I feel fine as I walked into this coffee shop_'

.

.

.

Uap mengepul dari mulut si Russia, mengikuti irama nafasnya yang tersengal – sengal. Hari ini, tanggal 24 Desember adalah hari yang penting baginya. Kakinya berlari menerjang salju yang menutupi jalanan dan berhenti secara otomatis di depan _café_ dengan plang ' _La Pucelle_'

"Selamat malam, apa kabar, Ivan?"

tanya pelayan dengan pakaian dan wajah khas yang sudah sangat familiar di mata Ivan. Wajah pelayan itu dihiasi dengan senyum ramah di bibirnya. " Aku baik, Toris. Sangat baik" bibir pemuda Russia yang akrab disapa Ivan itu melengkung keatas, membuat suatu garis lengkung tipis bernama senyuman "Kau yakin? Setelah kejadian itu?" Tanya Toris dengan nada khawatir sambil mengantar Ivan ke_ seat_ yang biasa dipakai olehnya dan seseorang... seseorang yang dulu sering duduk bersamanya, saling menghangatkan tatkala temperatur dibawah nol derajat itu merenggut suhu tubuh mereka.

"_Da_.."

Ivan menjawab pelan sembari duduk di kursi nya, mengibaskan kepalanya kesana kemari untuk melihat _cafe_ yang sering dikunjunginya itu, tidak ada perubahan. Masih sama seperti dulu , saat dia masih kelas 2 di Heta Gakuen.

"Aku ingin _caramel macchiato_, Toris. Ah—dimana Francis?" Lanjut Ivan, tersenyum pada teman dekatnya yang memang pelayan di _cafe_ ini. Toris Laurinaitis. Pria Lithuania itu hanya satu dari tiga orang yang mampu melelehkan hati Ivan yang beku, selain kakaknya... dan seseorang. Seseorang yang sesungguhnya Ivan tunggu kedatangannya sekarang, seseorang yang membuatnya berada dan duduk disini, menunggu _caramel Macchiato_ nya dengan sabar.

"Francis sedang libur" Jawab Toris "Ngomong – ngomong, seleramu berubah, ya?" lanjutnya, tangannya sibuk mencatat pesanan Ivan di kertas _note_ nya. "Ada yang lain?" tanyanya lagi, meski dia tahu bahwa Ivan hanya akan memesan _ma__cch__iato_ saja, tidak dengan tambahan kue atau apapun. "Tidak, itu cukup" jawab si Russia dengan senyum simpul. Toris menganggukan kepalanya sembari membungkukkan badannya. "Silahkan tunggu" lelaki Lithuania berambut coklat itu berjalan kearah dapur, meninggalkan Ivan termenung sendiri di _seat_ kesayangannya itu.

Setelah Toris menjauh, Ivan mengambil mp3 player dari tasnya, memasang _earphone plug in_ ke telinganya dan langsung memutar lagu buatan Yongsoo yang berjudul '_Coffee shop_'. Lagu itu selalu membuatnya teringat dengan seseorang yang seharusnya duduk dihadapannya, saling menghangatkan di tengah – tengah dinginnya udara musim dingin Russia yang menusuk kulitnya.

"Seat ini terasa luas sekarang... da?"

gumam Ivan tiba – tiba. Matanya menatap kosong kursi didepannya. Dia memvisualisasikan seseorang yang ditunggunya itu di benaknya. Membuatnya seakan nyata berada di hadapannya.

_._

_._

_'I'm blankly sitting there, where I can smell your scent' _

_._

_._

" Meski kau sudah pergi... aku masih bisa mencium aroma karamel yang datang darimu."

Ivan menarik nafasnya dalam - dalam, seakan sedang menghirup sesuatu dan tersenyum tipis mendapati aroma karamel yang menyusup hidung mancungnya. Aroma macchiato yang manis namun pahit, Semanis kisahnya dan Sepahit kenyataan yang terjadi.

.

.

_'Time goes so fast. But why I'm still sitting there, waiting for you?'_

.

.

"Senin, selasa, setiap hari... Musim semi, Musim panas, Musim gugur dan Musim dingin... Semua berubah,"

lanjutnya lagi, suara indahnya bergetar penuh emosi dan penyesalan. Hal ini memang selalu membuatnya jatuh ke lubang kesedihan yang amat dalam. Kalau sudah berada di _La Pucelle_, sepertinya sia – sia saja baginya untuk tersenyum- lebih tepatnya memaksa otot – otot di pipinya menarik dan membuat lengkungan.

" Tapi bagiku, tak ada yang berubah. Aku tetap kesini setiap hari. Tetap duduk di _seat_ yang sama setiap harinya. Aku juga... tetap menunggumu setiap detiknya.." ucap si Russia. Senyumnya semakin melebar. Manik violetnya tetap lekat memandang kursi kosong didepannya. Lalu ia mendesah pelan. " Andai kau tetap disampingku... Alfred". Air mata terjatuh dari mata indahnya, menghasilkan anak sungai kecil di pipi Ivan.

Alfred F. Jones… lelaki yang selalu ditunggunya selama ini, lelaki yang dicintainya sampai detik ini.. Lelaki yang tidak akan pernah dia temui lagi.

-Flashback-

"Hey~! Ivan!"

Ivan membuka matanya, aroma karamel dari sosok yang berada di hadapannya itu menusuk hidungnya. Iris violetnya menatap kearah anak bermata Biru langit itu dengan sinis. " Ada apa, Alfred?" seulas senyum menghias bibir peach nya, senyum sinis, tentunya." Kau ingin membuatku cemburu lagi, _da_?" lanjut Ivan, memojokkan si pemilik mata biru langit yang mulai terlihat kesal sembari menutup matanya kembali dan merasakan empuknya rumput yang menyentuh punggungnya sekarang.

" Ivan!_ Dude_! Bangun!" anak bernama Alfred yang ternyata kekasih sekaligus musuh Ivan itu menarik – narik tangannya, memaksanya untuk bangun dari acara tidur di padang rumput dekat sekolahnya itu. " Untuk masalah di kelas tadi, aku berduaan dengan Arthur karena aku tidak mengerti materi Inggris _British_!" dia terdiam sesaat "aku ingin minta maaf. Lagipula, Arthur sudah kuanggap kakakku" lanjutnya pelan sambil kembali menatap wajah Ivan, berharap Ivan membuka matanya dan sudi untuk melihatnya. Meski realitanya terlalu jauh dari keinginannya.

Setelah beberapa menit berusaha dan berharap, Dia melepas tangan Ivan lalu mengacak – ngacak rambut dirty blonde nya, karena merasa usahanya sia – sia untuk menarik lengan lelaki yang lebih besar darinya itu dan membuatnya memaafkan kesalahannya yang tadi. " aku tidak akan memaafkanmu sebelum kau mentraktirku minum kopi" tuntut Ivan dengan _childis__h_, bibir _peach_ nya mengerucut manja seperti anak kecil yang menuntut memang selalu dapat menenangkannya dalam keadaan seburuk apapun. Kandungan kafein seakan berguna sebagai _Placebo_ untuk rasa cemburunya yang berlebih.

"Hanya itu? Oke, _dude_! Kita ke _cafe_ biasa sekarang"

Jawab Alfred bersemangat, berjalan cepat kearah jalan raya yang tidak jauh dari tempat Ivan mengistirahatkan otak, hati dan badannya. Tempat di pinggir sungai ini memang tempat favorit Ivan bila dia sedang kesal atau ada masalah. "_Da_" jawab Ivan yang segera membuka matanya dengan malas lalu berdiri.

"Cepat!" teriak Alfred yang sudah berada di pinggir jalan raya dengan kesal, karena Ivan masih berdiri terdiam di pinggiran sungai dengan rambut dan syal acak - acakan. Ivan tak menggubris teriakan Alfred. dia merapikan syalnya lalu berjalan menanjak ke tempat Alfred berada, sebelum si Amerika itu marah dan tidak jadi mentraktirnya kopi di cafe favorit mereka berdua.

.

.

.

"Sore, Toris!"

Alfred tersenyum cerah kepada Toris, Pria Lithuania teman dekatnya yang juga teman Ivan. "Sore, silahkan duduk di tempat yang anda suka" lanjut Toris dengan sopan, Alfred mengacungkan jempolnya sedangkan Ivan tersenyum simpul dan berjalan mengkuti Alfred yang langsung memilih tempat di pojok kanan dan sebelah kaca.

" Lama tidak bertemu, Alfred. Bisa kutulis pesananmu, _oui_?"

ucap pelayan beraksen perancis yang kental yang dengan sigap menaruh dua buku menu di meja mereka. "Siap Francis! Aku ingin _mac__c__hiato_" pekik alfred dengan mantap, tanpa melihat menu terlebih dahulu. "kalau anda?" tanyanya sembari tersenyum ramah pada Ivan "_Americano_, tolong" jawab Ivan, menengadahkan kepalanya untuk melihat pria yang sedang sibuk menulis pesanannya sembari menutup buku menu yang tadi diberikan oleh orang bernama Francis itu . "_Oui_~! Pesanan kalian akan datang dengan cepat" jawab si pelayan Perancis itu sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya " Dan Alfred, kau pintar memilih kekasih ya, ohonhonhonhon~" tawa anehnya menggema di ruangan itu, kakinya yang jenjang melangkah menjauhi Alfred dan Ivan. "_Shit_— jangan menggangguku, Francis" gerutu Alfred dengan wajah memerah, sedangkan Ivan memasang wajah polos. manik violetnya yang menatap ke manik biru cerah Alfred "ja- jangan melihatku seperti itu!" cibirnya sambil memalingkan mukanya yang memerah seperti tomat. Ivan hanya tersenyum gelap dengan aura violet di sekelilingnya yang mampu membuat orang mati mendadak.

"Ini, silahkan~Ah maaf siapa namamu?" ucap Francis sambil mengangkat segelas _Americano_ dari atas bakinya lalu menaruhnya di hadapan Ivan. "Ivan. Ivan Braginsky" jawab Ivan yang dengan segera menatap ke arah pelayan tersebut "Nama yang bagus. Dan ini milikmu~" pujinya sebelum melakukan hal yang sama dengan _macchiato _milik Alfred.

Ivan mengangkat cangkir _americano_-nya mendekati bibir ranumnya lalu menghirup aromanya sesaat sebelum tersenyum dan menyesapnya. " Hey Ivan" panggil Alfred yang ternyata daritadi memerhatikannya menyesap dan menikmati kopi pahit itu dengan heran. "Memangnya _Americano_ enak, ya?" dia menaikkan sebelah alisnya, menatap ke wajah dingin Ivan dengan penuh tanda tanya. "Da. Mau coba?" Ivan tersenyum lalu menyodorkan cangkir kopinya pada Alfred. Dengan ragu, pria America itu meraih cangkir_ Americano _di tangan Ivan lalu menyesapnya sedikit. "Ugh-! Pahit, gak enak" lanjutnya sambil meminum _macchiato_ manisnya dengan cepat untuk menghapus rasa pahit yang tersisa di lidahnya. " Seleramu aneh, seperti orang tua" protesnya sambil menaruh cangkir machiato nya yang sekarang hanya tersisa sedikit. "Kolkolkol~ daripada kau, _childish_ dan bodoh, da?" sindir Ivan balik dengan senyum sinisnya. "Mau coba _macchiato_? Siapa tau kau suka" Tanya Alfred tanpa tersinggung oleh sindiran frontal Ivan. Sindiran Ivan adalah makanan sehari – hari untuknya.

"_Da_" Jawab Ivan yang disusul dengan Alfred yang secara gesit menggeser _macchiato_ nya agar mudah dijangkau oleh Ivan dan tersenyum senang sambil menunggu Ivan meraihnya. "Akan kupukul kau kalau tidak enak" ancam Ivan yang dengan perlahan mengambil cangkir _macchiato_ itu lalu menyesapnya sampai habis " Terlalu manis" komentarnya " aku lebih suka yang manis" sergah Alfred, tersenyum penuh misteri. "Sepertimu" ucapnya dengan lembut, menatap dalam ke iris violet Ivan dengan teduh. Ivan menarik kembali cangkir _Americano_-nya, lalu meneguk cairan hitam itu untuk menyembunyikan rasa malunya. Pipi putih pucatnya memerah mendengar ucapan Alfred "Aku tidak manis." sangkalnya, tangannya sibuk menaikkan syalnya agar mampu menutupi semburat merah di pipinya. "yah yah~ terserah apa katamu, _dude_. Bagiku kau orang termanis sedunia." Alfred menyenderkan punggungnya "Jangan pernah tinggalkan aku, ya?" Alfred tertawa renyah dan menggenggam tangan Ivan dengan lembut. "Kau juga" lanjut Ivan malu – malu sambil menggenggam balik tangan Alfred.

-Flashback end-

Ivan menghapus airmatanya dengan jari – jarinya yang lentik. " Bila kau masih disini, kau pasti yang menghapus airmataku sekarang" gumam Ivan lemah. Tidak. Dia tidak dapat menahan semuanya lagi. Senyum manisnya hilang, digantikan oleh bibir ranumnya yang bergetar. "Aku sangat amat merindukanmu, Alfred." Lanjutnya, tangannya menutupi wajah tampannya yang tampak frustasi. Bulir – bulir airmata jatuh membasahi jubah beige nya.

Disisi lain, seorang anak berambut dirty blonde memerhatikannya sambil menggenggam baki dengan _mac__c__hiato_ diatasnya.

-Flashback-

"Tunggu saja disana, Ivan! _Hero_ akan segera datang!" ucap seseorang di seberang telepon dengan suara renyah. Hari ini tanggal 24 Desember, hari jadinya dengan Alfred yang ke satu. Ivan tersenyum senang, meski Alfred sering bertengkar dengannya, dia dapat menjaga hubungan mereka hingga sejauh ini. Dia menyesap Americano kesukaannya sambil menyamankan posisinya di seat kesayangan mereka yang selalu mereka duduki setiap saat mereka pergi ke _cafe_ ini- setiap hari, lebih tepatnya.

"Alfred~ kau lama, da?"

gerutu Ivan yang sudah menopang dagunya karena bosan menunggu, hari itu memang hujan salju, jalanan sedikit licin karenanya. Pria Russia itu menghela nafasnya dan memandang keluar jendela, berharap matanya mampu menangkap motor _sport_ merah yang biasa dikendarai kekasihnya.

"Telat, seperti biasanya"

senyum Ivan mengembang saat dia melihat motor yang dikendarai Alfred dari kejauhan. Bahkan dia mampu mencium- lebih tepatnya membayangkan aroma karamel menyenangkan yang selalu keluar dari tubuh Alfred.

Alfred, yang pikirannya terfokus pada Ivan melaju semakin cepat dengan motornya karena tidak ingin membuat Ivan menunggu lama dan sendirian di café tersebut. Tiba – tiba saja...

'_Brakkkkk_'

Ban motornya tegelincir oleh sisa salju yang ada di tengah jalan saat dia baru saja ingin berhenti. Motor _sport_ merahnya terseret ke tengah jalan, sedangkan tubuh Alfred tergesek aspal jalanan dan menabrak trotoar. Ivan yang sedari tafi memerhatikannya dari dalam _cafe_ terkejut. Matanya membelalak. Apa dia tidak salah lihat? Itu... Alfred, kan?.

"Alfred!" Ivan memekik dan segera meninggalkan kursinya, berlari melewati Francis yang membawa Americano diatas bakinya "Ivan?" tanya Francis yang bingung, lalu dia menaruh _Americano _di meja yang Ivan duduki dan melihat keluar jendela. Mengapa Ivan begitu panik?.

"Oh tidak.." gumamnya tak percaya sambil menyusul Ivan dengan tergesa - gesa .

.

.

.

Tidak...

"Alfred!" teriak Ivan pilu, sekerumunan pejalan kaki yang tengah berdiri mengililingi pengendara naas itu menatap kearahnya. Tanpa peduli kerumunan yang padat itu, Ivan menerobos untuk melihat siapa yang berada di tengah lingkaran manusia itu. 'semoga bukan Alfred... pasti bukan Alfred!' jerit hatinya memecah keramaian dalam kesunyian di depan _La Pucelle_ yang penuh sesak.

"Ivan..?"

sebuah suara parau memanggil namanya. Suara yang dia kenal. Mata Ivan mengejang, Iris keunguannya melebar tak percaya. Berulang kali dia menggelengkan kepalanya dan mengucek mata indahnya untuk memastikan hal ini hanya ilusi belaka. Tidak.

"Alfred!"

Ivan menjerit sedih, menyingkirkan seorang pejalan kaki yang tengah menumpu Alfred di tubuhnya. Dia tak peduli dengan yang lain. Persetan dengan semua... Dia harus berada di samping Alfred sekarang. Harus. " Alfred—bertahan, Alfred!"ucapnya dengan suara perih yang mengiris. Senyum sedih menghias wajah pucatnya dan uap air mengepul keluar dari mulutnya karena temperatur yang sangat dingin. Dia memeluk Alfred, berusaha memberi kehangatan di tengah dingin dan kejamnya cuaca musim dingin yang menusuk kulit sensitif nya, sementara salah satu dari kerumunan itu menelepon Rumah sakit terdekat yang jaraknya kurang dari 2 kilometer dari _cafe_ milik Francis itu.

"Jangan menangis... Ivan"

tangan Alfred yang lemah dan penuh darah menjulur keatas, mengusap sungai kecil di pipi Ivan dan menggantinya dengan seberkas noda darah dari tangannya. Alfred tersenyum tipis, senyum indah yang biasa Ivan lihat setiap harinya, setiap jamnya.

"Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu, tidak."

Lanjut Alfred dengan sisa tenaganya, wajah tampannya kini bernoda karena darah. Aroma karamel menyenangkan yang biasanya selalu terpancar dari tubuhnya kini tercampur dengan bau besi dari cairan merah yang membanjiri tubuhnya.

"Aku akan selalu menjagamu"

suara Alfred semakin melemah, dari jauh sayup – sayup terdengar suara sirine _Ambulance _yang mungkin tidak tertangkap oleh telinga Ivan karena dia sibuk menggenggam tangan Alfred erat, butiran air mata mulai membasahi manik violetnya yang tampak sendu. "Aku juga akan selalu berada di sampingmu... mungkin bukan dengan tubuhku. Tapi aku berjanji, aku akan selalu disampingmu" senyum Alfred melebar, kelopak matanya mulai tertutup perlahan. "Tidak! Alfred! Bertahanlah, _da_?! _Ambulance_ datang sebentar lagi... tolong tunggu sebentar lagi!" pinta Ivan, suaranya bergetar. Tidak.. ini tidak boleh menutup matanya, tidak sanggup melihat kekasih tercintanya yang berlumuran darah dan mungkin- akan segera pergi meninggalkannya.

"Aku juga... akan selalu mencintaimu. _I love you_. _Ya lyubyu_ _tebya_"

lanjut Alfred tersengal – sengal. Semakin sulit baginya untuk menghirup oksigen yang amat sangat dibutuhkannya. Iris kebiruannya yang mulai menggelap dipaksanya untuk menatap wajah orang terkasihnya. Diberikannya senyum termanis pada Ivan untuk terakhir kalinya.

"Aku mencintaimu, Ivan"

dengan seluruh tenaga terakhirnya, dia mengangkat tubuhnya dengan bertumpu pada bahu Ivan, lalu mengecup bibir Ivan lembut. Menyesapnya lemah sebelum terjatuh ke pelukan Ivan. "tidak... Tidak! Alfred? Bangun... Alfred!" Ivan mengusap pipi kekasihnya lalu menepuknya pelan. Mencoba membangunkan orang yang tertidur damai di pelukannya. "Jangan bercanda Alfred! Kau bohong... kau bohong" matanya semakin _blur_, dia tidak dapat melihat dengan jelas. Air mata yang mengalir menutupi penglihatannya. Tidak peduli betapa keras dia menahan butiran air itu untuk keluar, semakin deras pula air itu keluar membasahi mata dan pipinya.

Sakit. Perih. Menyiksa.

Itu semua yang dirasakan Ivan sekarang. Pria Russia itu memeluk jasad kekasihnya yang terkulai lemah. Tidak... dia tidak bisa menghirup aroma karamel yang disukainya lagi. Dia tidak dapat mendengar tawa renyah yang dinantikannya lagi. Dia tidak dapat melihat senyum manis dan bersemangat yang selalu dirindukannya. Alfred telah pergi. Pergi jauh meninggalkannya. Jauh. Jauh. Jauh.

"Ivan?"

suara _barritone_ yang dikenalnya sudah berada di sebelahnya, memasang wajah tak percaya bercampur kesedihan, Ivan hanya tersenyum sedih sembari menatap balik ke orang itu. Bibirnya bergetar hebat, dilihatnya Francis dan Toris menatapnya dengan Prihatin.

"Dia pergi.. Francis"

jawab Ivan lemah. Francis hanya menggertakkan giginya sementara Toris langsung berlutut dan memeluk Ivan. Mentransfer sedikit kekuatan padanya yang sedang lemah. Toris mengenalnya dan Alfred lebih baik dari siapapun. Dia tahu, Ivan pantang untuk menangis, tapi dia juga tahu, Ivan pasti akan menangis bila sesuatu seperti ini terjadi. "Tetap kuat... Ivan" gumam Toris yang diikuti dengan petugas ambulance mengangkat jasad Alfred dan membawanya ke dalam mobil. Ivan tertunduk sedih, matanya menatap kosong ke aspal merah dibawahnya... sekarang dia sudah mati- lebih tepatnya, hatinya sudah mati. Mati bersama Alfred yang telah pergi.

"Aku juga mencintaimu... Alfred" gumam Ivan, yang merasakan dirinya tengah dibantu berdiri oleh Francis dan Toris lalu diboyong masuk ke dalam _cafe_.

.

.

.

' _Just like how the strong coffee aroma disappears. You have faded as well. I've become different_'

-flashback end-

"maaf, tuan?"

sebuah suara yang familiar, namun tidak mungkin dia dengar lagi itu mengejutkan Ivan yang tengah meratapi kenangan sedihnya. Kenangan tentang Alfred selalu menyiksa sekaligus membahagiakannya. Begitu manis namun pahit, seperti _mac__c__hiato_ kesukaan Alfred. "_Da_?" tanya Ivan, menghapus matanya yang basah lalu menatap ke arah pelayan itu. "Ivan Braginsky, kan? Silahkan, ini _macchiato_ pesananmu" jawab pelayan itu riang sembari menaruh cangkir _macchiato_ diatas meja, lalu menghadapkan bibir cangkir itu kearah Ivan. "Selamat menikmati" lanjutnya tersenyum cerah.

Iris violet Ivan melebar. Pelayan itu... pelayan itu memiliki fitur wajah, suara, dan postur tubuh yang mirip dengan Alfred. Rambut _dirty_ _blonde _dengan _cowlick_ yang mengacung bangga di udara. Mata biru langit yang meneduhkan dan riang. Senyum penuh semangat dan suara lembut yang menenangkan... Semua fitur pelayan itu diamati Ivan dengan serius, termasuk _nametag_ yang menempel di dadanya.

"Alfred... F. Jonzu ?"

gumamnya tak percaya. Tiba – tiba, sebuah senyum tipis menghias bibirnya. "... Dasar, Alfred" lanjut Ivan lalu menyesap _ma__c__chiatonya_. Dengan sesekali melirik kearah pelayan tadi yang tengah sibuk menanyakan sesuatu pada Toris sambil melihat kearah pemuda Russia itu.

.

.

.

_' I'm eventually getting used to life without you, it's pretty decent'_

_._

_._

.

Uh okay? Ini cerita pertama saya- jadi masih _amateur_ gitu. jadi saya gak yakin kalau cerita ini bisa disebut 'lumayan' /jduk  
anyway, ini terinspirasi saat malam minggu yang kelabu dan hujan berkat para jones- dan saya sedang muter lagu coffee shop nya B.A.P di playlist. entah kenapa pengen buat cerita kayak gini-

Anyway, Review please?


End file.
